FIGS. 21 to 24 show a configuration of a known conventional solid electrolytic capacitor of the bottom-surface electrode type, which is suitable for surface mounting on a printed wiring board or the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-6978, for example). The solid electrolytic capacitor has a capacitor element formed by forming a dielectric coating film 4 on a surface of an anode body 3, which is a sintered body of a valve metal (tantalum, niobium, titanium, aluminum or the like), by oxidizing the surface of the anode body 3, forming a solid electrolyte layer 5a made of a conductive inorganic material, such as manganese dioxide, or a conductive organic material, such as TCNQ complex salt and conductive polymer, on the dielectric coating film 4, and then forming a cathode lead layer 5b made of a conductive carbon, silver or the like, on the solid electrolyte layer 5a (the solid electrolyte layer and the cathode lead layer will be collectively referred to as cathode layer 5 hereinafter).
An anode lead frame 9 is connected to an anode terminal 31 protruding from the anode body 3 via an anode link member 91, a cathode lead frame 8 is connected to the cathode lead layer 5b via a cathode bonding member 29, and the whole of the capacitor element is covered with a resin sheath 6 of epoxy resin or the like. The anode lead frame 9 and the cathode lead frame 8 have an anode-side terminal surface 10 and a cathode-side terminal surface 20 exposed on the back surface of the resin sheath 6, respectively.
To be more specific about the configuration of such a solid electrolytic capacitor, the anode body 3 is constituted by a sintered body of tantalum powder, the anode terminal 31 and the anode link member 91 are constituted by tantalum wires, and the anode lead frame 9 is constituted by a flat plate made of an alloy mainly containing iron and nickel. The anode link member 91 is mounted on the flat plate constituting the anode lead frame 9 and resistance-welded thereto, and the anode terminal 31 is disposed on the anode link member 91 in a posture that the anode terminal 31 intersects with the anode link member 91 and resistance-welded thereto.
However, the conventional solid electrolytic capacitor described above needs the anode link member 91 to connect the anode terminal 31 and the anode lead frame 9 to each other; the anode link member 91 is a considerably small, thin and short wire. Therefore, the anode link member 91 is difficult to mount on and weld to the anode lead frame 9, and there is a problem of poor workability.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a solid electrolytic capacitor in which an anode lead frame and a cathode lead frame are exposed from a back surface of a resin sheath to form an anode-side terminal surface and a cathode-side terminal surface as described above, and an anode terminal and the anode lead frame are connected to each other without an anode link member.